


From Deep to Shallow Waters

by AllTheFeelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Headcanon, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeelz/pseuds/AllTheFeelz
Summary: Gabriel hates the ugliness that boils inside him, but can't always control it. Jack returns from a particularly rough conference and just wants to forget the shit they threw at him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 11





	From Deep to Shallow Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site! It's a little daunting but I like this story and hope you do too :)

The last few days were peaceful, they always are when he leaves. When the strike commander’s gone everyone stays close, safe. Except for, of course, my team. But, I try to give them a break too during these times. That being said, a part of my heart sinks when the jingle of the doorknob grabs my attention.   
  
_Shit,_ I can’t help but think. I curse myself for the slip, but I don’t have much time to dwell on it. The door swings open, revealing the brow-knitted blond. He stands tall and proud. A serious energy radiates from him like a platinum star. 

“Bad, huh?” I ask for mere amusement. The fire blazing behind his eyes tells the whole story. He quietly closes the door, securely locking it before sauntering over. I roll my eyes, setting my phone down on the bedside table. His eyes, like armor piercing rounds, punch through my skin. It starts to burn wherever he glances, slowly setting my body on fire with just a cold look. 

“Undress.” He demands, breaking the overbearing silence, and I graciously do so. Sweetly, and slowly. A free hand tucks under my loose shirt, dragging it up my warm muscles. A small hitch in Jack’s breath brings a smirk to my lips. I take a nipple between my fingers, twisting it until it's hard. I let a small groan escape me, pleased at the reaction I get. Jack’s blue pools dilate for a second, his brows twitching with anticipation. 

“Faster!” He yells, careless of the ruckus. Stubbornly, I trail my free hand across my thigh, massaging like a cat kneading a blanket. God, seeing his Adam's apple bob with a thick swallow sends a tingle down my spine, landing right at my tailbone with a sultry spark. 

A bulge quickly forms in his fatigues. Fuck, that must ache, I think as my reserve begins to break. Imagining Jack helplessly pawing at his cock all by himself, breathlessly muttering my name, is more than I can handle. I hook a finger under my sweats, yanking them down. My erection bounces like a spring. I grab the head, sliding my foreskin back with the pads of my finger. I give a few lazy strokes, staring at Morrison through half lidded eyes.

“Knees.” His honey-dripped voice mires my movements. I scramble to switch my position. The moan Morrison produces fills me with glee, causing a twitch of my cock. I lift my legs when I feel the tug of the pants, allowing Jack to fling them into the abyss. It feels like forever while he shuffles around the room. Finally he gets his shit together, returning behind me. My hips instinctively push back, giving the boy scout a better view.   
A familiar cap snaps open. Cold gel invades my senses as a slick finger makes its way inside me. Oh fuck. It’s rough, thick, and mercilessly barraging my tight hole. Fuck if I don’t love this.

He keeps going, thrusting the appendage in and out, curling every so often. Another accompanies it, creating a burn at the spreading muscle. Every time his fingers split causes a gnawing clamp on my bottom lip as I strain to contain the rumbles in my chest. Another digit turns the pleasure into pain. My head drops, quickly blurring thoughts and reality as he mercilessly prepares me. 

The jackass always comes home upset, either sad or mad, two parallel paths split from the same road. If it were me, I’d always come home mad. Jack’s a sap like that, feeling helpless against the barrage of questions and lack of answers. He looks like a kicked puppy, crawling up and begging me to make him forget his troubles. God knows I love watching him become a messy puddle of moans and cum.

 _Ah, shit!_ My attention snaps back to reality as my body tightens. A toy slides inside, the vibration churning me deep to my core. My back arches, causing my legs to tremble at the foreign pleasure invading me. 

“Need the ring?” I give a nod, already feeling the buildup in my stomach. He throws me onto my back before snugly placing the silicon ring around the base of my cock. I hadn’t noticed him strip to his boxers. “So accepting, so eager. Just how I like.” 

I sit back, allowing Jack to take me however it pleases him. At least I’m able to do this for him after all this shit I threw his way. The toxic bile that’s kept deeply hidden slithers out from time to time, and I curse myself when I fail to curb its tongue. The perplexing thought crosses my mind. Why do I savor every moment during this outcome? The day I found out the Strike Commander was to be Morrison was a whirlwind. The news was a punch to the gut. Fuck, I was downright spiteful. I was angry, hurt, betrayed. After all I did for them, they picked the plucky young blond over me? I barraged him with double-edged comments, threatening glares, and a shitstorm of jealousy. Finally, the first time he came back from a meeting and nearly broke down at my feet, it dawned on me. No more press, no more stress. The fate of the world will no longer be squarely on my shoulders. No, from now on it’ll be on… Jacks. I spent so long cursing his name while standing by his side. 

“Oh Gabe.” Jack moans sweetly. The soft lustiness of his voice causes my throat to tense. I don’t deserve it. He pulls me up, eye level to his newly exposed cock. I take a deep inhale, loving the once off putting musk. I part my lips, taking the reddened tip into my mouth. My governance lasts a mere few minutes before Jack’s overbearing lust takes over. He bucks his hips, sending the taught shaft down my throat further than expected. I grab a tight hold of his hip, preventing him from moving while choking down a gag. 

_You’re ruining it for him._

I plunge my head down, fully sheathing his cock inside my mouth. I repeat, in and out just like this till Jack responds, thrusting in rhythm. Before long they become sloppy, falling off beat and out of sync. My cock begins to hurt, the ring building an intense amount of pressure. I yank the silicone off with a snap, cuming soon after its release. I barely notice his deep voice moaning my name as his hips buck, knees giving for a second. A spare hand cards through my hair, disturbing the curly locks before locking it at the base of my skull. 

Jack retreats, leaving an empty void in my mouth.

I glance up, quickly becoming shocked at the wet streaks forming down his face. “Jack?” I say frantically, rising to my feet. I raise a hand to his face, wiping a tear away as if it were fake. 

_It’s your fault._

“I’m sorry I took it off.” I place my hands along the side of his face, cupping them in a protective embrace. Our eyes lock and the sad, defeated expression stabs my chest. “Jack I’m sorry.” I plead, over and over again before he finally shuts me up. He grip loosens as he drags his face toward mine, pecking a kiss lightly on my lips. Like a stick of butter I melt down into the heat, sweeping my eyes closed. 

By the time Jack retreats his tears have ceased, and I can’t tell if that’s comforting or not. I guide us back to the bed, resting my back against the headframe and pulling him into my lap. He snuggles in, resting his head on my shoulder. For however long we remain here, I run my fingers against his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“They bombarded me with questions,” Jack starts out of the blue, “And wouldn’t let me answer any of them. Then, they started showing me a series of photos of our lost agents. I tried to explain to them what was happening, and how we try to secure every one of our members. I don’t even know how they got them, but something just snapped.” My blood boils at the thought. Out of everyone, EVERYONE they pulled this shit on Jack. Fuck, if I was there… “They had a photo of you, from one of our first missions. There was a gash across your face, covering you with blood. Since there’s no information on you they said we covered up deaths in order to sway our numbers to the public.” 

“They have no idea. Don’t blame yourself.” My grip on him tightens, burying him further in my protective embrace. “We’ll get this figured out, alright? Together.” 

That sickening, gut wrenching guilt slithers up my esophagus, causing my throat to tighten as if I were about to puke. Fuck. I clench my jaw in hopes the feeling passes soon. No matter how much I let him use me I’m scared I’ll never shake what lies just beneath me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments are always appreciated.


End file.
